Cuter Than I thought
by LuNaLoverAlex
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt, "It's November 1st, and you're my annoying neighbor who already has their Christmas decorations up, and overnight it got super windy and somehow your inflatable Santa blew into my yard and is stuck in my tree but when I knocked on your door all my anger disappeared because you're a lot cuter than I thought you would be..." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this from the Tumblr prompt, " It's November 1st, and you're my annoying neighbor who already has their Christmas decorations up, and overnight it got super windy and somehow your inflatable Santa blew into my yard and is stuck in my tree but when I knocked on your door all my anger disappeared because you're a lot cuter than I thought you would be and you have the most adorable wisps of curly hair falling in your face and I forgot how to talk. I don't think I'm making words. I think I'm just making sounds"**_

 ** _A.K.A "You're...cuter than I thought you'd be...Now get your Santa out of my mikan tree!" Lol XD_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy~_**

* * *

"You're _what_!?" Nami almost choked on her tea.

She was resting in an outdoor lounge chair, accompanied by Robin. They were both enjoying small talk in the latter's yard.

"I said that I was moving."

Robin's answer came in a neutral tone, unfazed by the other's outburst. The strawberry-blonde set her cup onto the small table between them, turning to face her friend.

"But, I love having _you_ as a neighbor! You don't ask for donations for random charities, you don't make noise, you take care of the fallen leaves before they can blow all over my yard, and you're my best friend!" Nami flailed her arms to emphasize her point. Only getting a small giggle of amusement in return, she resorted to going at it from a different angle, begging.

"Oh Robin, _please_ don't leave me alone! What if some shady, middle-aged, man moves in! What if it's a _rapist_?! A _murderer_?! _**Both**_?! Or even worse, what if it's an overbearing family, that lets their dog crap in my grass, and uproot my saplings!? I don't want to be obligated to go to their cheeky _cook_ outs!" She rambled irrationally.

"I doubt a loving family is worse than high level criminals…" Robin continued to sip her coffee, undaunted by the other's exasperated pleas. "Either way, I am moving in with my fiancée. My decision is final," she finally sent a glance in the younger girl's direction.

Seeing how hung up Nami was about the whole situation, Robin chose to reassure her. Giving a warm smile adding, "I'll make sure to personally see to it that your new neighbor is agreeable to your preferences." Nami's eyes practically shined, "You'd do that!? Really?! Oh Robin, you are the best! Thank you~" Jumping up, she hugged her black haired friend.

By the end of the week, Robin was completely relocated, and her house on the market.

Before the end of the month, people were completely smitten by the building's old-timely charm. There were people in and out of there almost every day. Although, Nami noted that none of them showed up a second time.

* * *

It was a mid-August Wednesday when Robin called Nami out of the blue.

"Hello Robin. This is a little unexpected…I thought we weren't going shopping till Friday?"

"Hello. There is no reason to worry over our plans, they still stand. I am calling to inform you that I have found an acceptable person to move in."

" _Really_!? That's great! Who is it? What are they like?"

"They are a close friend to Franky, so they're dependable on for rent. I was told that they're not at home a lot, in turn, they won't be there to bother you. They are also a part-time landscaper. Equating to no problems with the foliage. You could even ask them to help with repairs around the house. I heard they're _quite_ good with their _hands_ …"

" _Robin_ …" Nami warned, "you better not be trying to set me up with someone, again."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have to go now, there's loud crashing noises and obscure profanities coming from the garage."

 **-click-**

And like that, the conversation was ended. With a click of her tongue, Nami resumed what she was doing.

That friday, Robin refused to give any more information. Dodging every question. Successfully changing the topic every time.

* * *

Nami's curiosity was so strong, that when the moving van arrived, she ended up spying on them the whole time. Mentally rating who could be the new neighbor. Although, in the end, they all turned out to be the movers. This did _not_ make her happy.

Finding out that she missed when the person finally arrived, was the icing on the cake. She was _pissed_ , and didn't even know why. Why in the world did it even matter to her anyways? She blames it on her intrusive nature.

Luckily, she was able to find out a good bit throughout the next week or so. First of all, the person was a guy, who looked about her age. That he had a friend with green hair. She also found that the green haired friend _cannot_ play Mario Kart to save his life. How you get lost racing in Mario Kart was beyond her.

What really irked her, was that no matter how hard she tried, she was not able to get a good look at his face. She got blurry glances of his face and a few flashes of a six-pack, but that was it. The whole situation was annoying her. Nami didn't want to be a hypocrite and become the bothersome neighbor, just to acquire some info. Her pride wouldn't allow that, even if the need to know was _killing_ her.

* * *

Two months go by.

Halloween passed with no incidents, but the very next day was a different story. At the break of dawn, he was outside, hanging _Christmas_ decorations! Did Thanksgiving not even exist!? Why would he set up so many Christmas lights, fake icicles, _and_ inflated characters at the _beginning_ of _**November**_!

And that wasn't even the worst part!

Not even three days after he put them up, a heavy windstorm passed during the night. The next morning was just a normal day. Nami woke, did her usual routine, had breakfast, etc., but encountered an, unwanted, surprise when she went outside, to tend to her fruit trees.

Santa.

A _huge_ Santa.

In _her_ _**trees**_ …

 _Oh_ that was _**IT**_ **!** She didn't care why they're there anymore, she just wanted them _gone_. That atrocious... _thing_ , injured her precious trees! If they don't go, _he_ 's going. She made up her mind. She was going over there and _**KICKING DOWN HIS DOOR**_ if she had to!

She stomped over to his house, positively boiling over with rage. She knew he was home. It was Monday, he had the day off (don't ask her why she knows that…). Nami skipped ringing the bell, she was too pissed for that. Yes, practically punching the wooden door -multiple times- did hurt, but at this point, she didn't even notice.

Two thumps and the sound of bare feet on wood floors could be heard coming from inside. Followed by the man calling a muffled, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Although, when he did finally open the, burgundy-colored, entry, she popped like a balloon. Nami's anger dispersing with the helium.

'Oh no...he's _hot_!' was the first thing that came to mind.

The man standing in front of her had jet-black hair. It fell into his eyes and framed his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a hand towel, loosely, hanging around his neck and gym shorts. A thin layer of sweat covered his chest, causing it to shine in the morning sun.

'He's _smoking hot_! He must have been working out just now... I can't believe he is this _cute_? And those abs are to _die_ for... _wait_ , is _that_ a _**V li-**_ '

"Whats up? Who are you?"

His question stopped her thoughts in their tracks. Her eyes shot back up to his owlish ones. His head was tilted in puzzlement.

"I-uh- I'm your-um- neighbor N-Nami, and I-uh c-came over to… to-um t-tell you that…" Why was she stuttering!? Yeah, he was attractive, but it's not like she didn't have cute guys fawning over her all the time. She _was_ a part-time model.

His eyes began to lower, his hand raising. "Yo, I'm Monkey D. Luffy.". He pointed to her hands, continuing, "Your hand is bleeding…" Nami gasped slightly, lifting her hands. Did she really hit the door that hard?

"Come in, I'll fix it up for you," the man, now known as Luffy, stepped back to let her in.

"T-thank you," she squeaked before nervously shuffling into the main hall connected to the entrance.

* * *

 _ **Was the ending too sudden? I wrote myself into a corner (I tend to do that A LOT) and could not for the life of me figure out how I should end this. That and I am at a total loss as to how to write Luffy...**_

 _ **On another note… Should I continue this? Like a second chapter or something? I will admit that it will probably take a while to write a continuation...**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what YOU think.**_

 _UPDATE: OMG You guys' reviews make me laugh way too hard. I love them, thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute!" Nami gasped as Luffy secured the bandage on her hand. He blinked up at her with owlish eyes. Nami sat on the couch in his spacious living room, Luffy kneeling in front of her.

"This is not why I came here!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Your stupid decorations are in my trees!"

"Hey! They aren't stupid!"

"It is the second of November!"

"So!"

Nami threw her arms up in defeat, "Either way, it is your fault, and _you_ are going to remove them."

"How is it my fault?!" he protested.

"It's _your_ Santa in _my_ tree."

"Your tree is around my Santa."

"That is _not_ a valid argument!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!" she hit him on the head.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?!" he yelped, grabbing the growing bump on his head.

"B-Because!" she mentally kicked herself for not having a better answer.

"Fine~" he whined, "let me grab my ladder, and I'll get it out." Luffy cleaned up the first aid kit and left the room.

With nothing better to do, Nami wondered around the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an archway with a large floor fan blowing into a room to her left. With a quick glance towards the door he had just exited, she went to go investigate. _Its freezing in here! Why would he need a fan blowing too?_

The room was hexagonal, a beautiful bay window facing the backyard. High-tech gym equipment and weights filled the room, save for a trophy case in the far corner. Oddly enough, the case was stuffed with trophies, medals, awards, and celebratory pictures.

 _Who the hell_ is _this guy!?_ she demanded.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

The man's sudden question made her jump. "Ah um … Why so many trophies?" _Nice save there Nami. What is wrong with me? Why did I ask such a stupid question?!_ she put a smile on, chastising herself in her head.

"I'm a professional mixed martial arts fighter," he explained with a huge grin.

"Is that why you have so much work out equipment?"

"Nah! I'm just testing them out before putting them in my gym. That way whoever uses them will be happy."

 _This guy owns a gym!?_

"Where's the tree?" Luffy asked, changing the topic. "Oh. Um. I-In my backyard." Her stuttering self arose again.

* * *

She lead him through her house and into her backyard. At least twenty trees covered in big, juicy, oranges spread throughout the yard, all of them in pristine condition; none had any damage to the tree's bark, nor any hanging dead limbs.

They came up to one of the trees lining the fence between their houses. The Santa engulfed a large portion of the branches, tangled in with the fruits and leaves.

"You better be careful when handling my mikans! They won't be ready to be picked until December!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Don't 'yeah yeah' me! These are very precious!" Luffy just shrugged his shoulders, setting up his ladder.

He angled himself at the top, reaching over the tree as far as he could. The sun stood high in the sky, beating down on his bare back.

 _Crap… He forgot to put a shirt on…_ Nami thought when Luffy pulled a certain way, making his back muscles flex. The sweat from the heat made his tanned skin shimmer.

 _Damn he's hot. Why didn't he put a shirt on?_ She tried her hardest not to stare. It wasn't working.

A sudden gust blew, the plushy fabric caught in Luffy's hands. Forcing him backwards like a tug of a balloon, he fell off the later.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" she ran up to him and checked for any visible injuries. Her hands rubbed over his glistening toned abs. His face scrunched into a pained wince. Luffy opened his eyes, only to find the girl and her long orange locks taking up his entire vision.

"Such beautiful eyes …" he mumbled. Nami turned pink when she noticed how close they were.

"W-what?" she sputtered out, helping him sit up on the grass.

"I've never seen such pretty eyes before," he spoke a little louder this time, his stare not wavering from hers. "I … wh-… but they're just plain brown! What's so pretty about them?" she kept getting more red and confused, a situation she did not prefer.

"I dunno know. They're just really pretty to me, for some reason." Luffy just continued to gaze into her eyes. He longer cared about the itchy grass or the fact that his Santa decoration tangled in one her tree ― all he cared about was getting lost in her brown eyes.

What Luffy didn't know is that Nami spent an awful amount of time thinking about her eyes. She always got jealous of others who had pretty and colorful eyes, even if she didn't act like it. For Nami, this was the first compliment she had ever gotten directed towards her eyes. Not her eye makeup or her long lashes ― but her eyes themselves. The very thought of someone thinking her eyes, _her plain brown eyes_ as something pretty ― let alone the prettiest they have seen ― made her heart soar. To top it off, he said they were _beautiful_. This meant a lot to her.

"I'd like it if you stayed."

The words came out of her mouth before she could think. "I-I mean, well, uh…" she stumbled trying to save herself. "Let's get to know each other ... over dinner?" she suggested. Nami let out a deep breath she withheld the whole time.

"That sounds great!" Luffy cheered. Nami gazed back at him with a relieved grin.

* * *

 ** _Muwahahahaha~ cliffhangers~ Jk. Was this too short compared to the wait?_**

 ** _Trying to keep Luffy IC is a pain. Oh well, I liked how this turned out. Depending on the reviews, I plan to continue this._**


End file.
